Untitled
by James Alexzander
Summary: It's Harry's seventh birthday and his aunt is suddenly being nice. He's moving to the guest room and today he learned about his family. His mum and dad, and he's a wizard. It's not everyday you turn seven you know.
1. Chapter 1

A boy of about seven years of age sat in his aunt's flower garden his back pressed against the brick of the house and his breaths coming in short gasps. His aunt chastised Dudley's gang for chasing Harry into the flower garden and sent them inside to play video games.

"Why don't you help me weed the garden and then the two of us will leave those boys with your uncle," she asked lightly running her fingers through Harry's unruly hair. He nodded eagerly and it reminded Petunia all too much of her sister Lily. "You're so much like your mum Harry," she told him softly. Harry perked up at the mention of his mum, he rarely heard of her and his aunt Petunia rarely spoke of her. "You have her eyes," Petunia continued.

"I do?" Harry asked, "What was she like?" Harry bit his lip, "sorry aunt Petunia, I know I'm not supposed to ask."

"How about after we're done with the garden I'll tell you all about your mum," Harry nodded disbelieving his luck. The two worked quickly and efficiently having had an entire summers practice weeding the garden together. After the garden was finished the two stole inside to wash up and change to go out. "Vernon, I'm going to take Harry out to dinner for his birthday, when I return I expect the guest room to have Harry's possessions inside and we'll be having a chat." Harry's eyes lit up at his aunt's mention of his birthday and he positively grinned at moving to the guest room. Vernon sputtered for a moment and Petunia cut him off, "no excuses Vernon, Harry is practically a grown boy, he's seven today." Harry hugged his aunt around the middle tightly and as the two of them walked to the car outside Harry reached down and scratched the neighborhood tabby behind the ear affectionately. He'd know that tabby cat anywhere with her beautiful square markings. "Come along Harry, we have a lot to do this afternoon."

"Yes aunt Petunia," Harry agreed gleefully. His aunt first stopped at a burger joint and the two of them ate a quick lunch before heading to the stores. Harry had never been more excited in his entire life. Aunt Petunia informed him he would be getting new clothes for the coming school year as well as all new school supplies and he could even pick out a sheet set with a comforter and a tub of paint of any color he wanted so they could paint his new room tomorrow. While they shopped Petunia told him about his mum's childhood, how they were best friends, and how she had a best friend named Severus and how she finally fell in love with Harry's dad, James. She spoke favorably about the couple and told Harry of their wedding and the day he was born. She told him about his mom's beautiful red hair and her emerald eyes and how handsome his father was. Harry was mesmerized by all of the information he received he didn't even notice that they had arrived at the shopping center.

"Clothes first and then fun things Harry," Petunia spoke lightly and Harry's eyes lit up.

"What kind of fun things?" Harry asked quickly.

"Perhaps a few books and a drawing pad, maybe we can even stop by the bank your parents went to if I remember where it's at." Harry nodded and walked close to his aunt in the crowded downtown London. They shopped for what seemed like an entire week and Harry got all new clothes before they went to the bedding and furniture section. "Pick out two new pillows and whatever sheets you like and a blanket to go with it, yours is getting far too tattered to use anymore Harry," He grinned as his aunt used his given name for what seemed like the hundredth time today. Harry eagerly tried pillows by resting his head on the shelves they were stacked on before finding the perfect two pillows followed by a magnificent bronze sheet set with a navy blue comforter. His aunt picked out two pillowcases to match his comforter and then they picked out a new desk, chair and a small bookcase to go in Harry's new room. All in all they shopped for essential things for most of the day and when they finally got to the bookstore Harry was too overwhelmed to continue with such enthusiasm and picked out a few books he had seen in the school library. "How about we try to find the bank your parents used and see if they left you anything," Petunia suggested.

"Okay," Harry agreed tiredly. They walked a ways down to a dingy pub called The Leaky Cauldron and Harry stared at his aunt like she was an alien from outer space. "This isn't a bank Aunt Petunia,"

"This is how we get there," she told him softly and ushered him inside quickly. "We need to get into the alley," Petunia said softly to the barmaid and the woman nodded and Harry and Petunia followed the woman behind the bar and into a brick room.

"This is not a funny joke aunt Petunia," Harry whispered as the woman pulled out a stick and began tapping on random bricks.

"I'm not laughing, Harry," Petunia pointed to where the woman had been tapping and watched fascinatedly by Harry's reaction. His eyes widened drastically and his energy returned with a flare. "Let's get going to the bank." As they walked down the alley Harry's eyes read every sign possible and when they finally reached the bank Harry gasped.

"What are they?" he asked his aunt quietly.

"We're goblins, Mr. Potter," a short lumpy creature said quite quietly next to Harry's ear. Harry jumped and the goblin turned to his aunt, "We've been expecting you to stop by for young Harry's inheritance."

"Yes, we just received the letter this morning," Petunia smiled slightly and Harry tuned them out being shocked at what he was seeing. If goblins were real, what about trolls, vampires, werewolves, wizards, witches, did they all exist too? Petunia and the goblin spoke for probably an hour before they were all loaded onto a rollercoaster type thing and shuttled down to a giant vault filled with gold and silver and bronze coins.

"The gold ones are galleons, the silver are sickles, and the bronze are knuts," the goblin explained as Harry fingered the coins as if they'd disappear.

"I can't use these, we use paper money in London," Harry told the goblin.

"Not a problem, Mr. Potter, I can exchange some for you," the goblin told him kindly. Harry filled a small sack with all golden coins and exchanged half of them for paper money. His aunt pulled a list of things from her pocket and they visited a few stores getting pickled toads eyes and other disgusting things before entering a dusty shop.

"You've come sooner than expected, Mr. Potter," an old tired voice sounded from the shadows of the shop. Harry nodded in agreement and the man measured Harry with a wave of his stick before handing Harry a stick. "Well, give the wand a wave then!" he ordered. When nothing happened he snatched it back just as quickly. Hundreds of wands were discarded in a pile before the old man handed Harry a thick handled wand and as Harry grabbed it a shower of harmless sparks and a spray of confetti shot from the end. "Perfect, Mr. Potter, quite the tricky customer, oak with a whisker of a particularly ornery kneazle, quite springy, it'll treat you well Mr. Potter, be sure to return to me upon your eleventh birthday." Harry nodded not knowing what to do with the wand in his hand as he felt a rush of power to his entire body with every swish, flick, or wave.

"One last stop, Harry," Petunia led him to a small pet shop and he looked at her with pleading eyes, "you can get a pet, or you can get a drawing pad or other toys," Harry's eyes traveled into the pet shop and stepped inside. He walked aimlessly for a few moments until a tiny mewl came from the direction of his feet. He looked down and a tiny little kitten stood by his new trainers. At first he though she was all black, but noticed a small patch of white fur on her chest. He scooped the tiny kitten into his arms and scratched behind her ears affectionately. His aunt talked to the shop owner who claimed the kneazle kitten was nothing but a terror to the other animals they should take her and her supplies free of charge. The small kitten rubbed its head in Harry's hand in the car on the way home and purred ferociously. "Now, she's your responsibility as is that wand, you're only allowed to use it when its dark outside and only in your bedroom," Harry nodded in agreement and scratched the small kitten.

"Thank you aunt Petunia," Harry muttered quietly and she didn't speak back for the rest of the ride. However when they returned home and Petunias wishes of the guest room had not been met she screamed her voice raw yelling at Vernon. She changed Harry's sheets and put his new pillows on the bed and his new blanket and set the small kitten on the end of the bed and handed Harry new pajamas to change into before placing the rest of his possessions still in the bags and boxes in his closet.

"We will fix up your room tomorrow, paint first and then we'll get everything set up," Harry grinned tiredly as his small kitten which he decided to name Violet crawled tiredly from the end of the bed up to his shoulder resting its tiny head against Harry's jaw. The two of them fell asleep before Petunia even left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: what house should Harry be in? I'm thinking he will end up being a Ravenclaw, but I'm biased as I'm a Ravenclaw.**

Harry Potter woke with a start, to the sound of his aunt and uncle screaming at each other, on the day after his seventh birthday sitting up carefully to avoid hitting his head on the bottom of the stairs. He let out a small trill of laughter as he realized he was in his new bedroom and yesterday hadn't been a dream at all; his hands flew to the bedside table where he found new glasses and his wand. As his hand connected with it he felt a surge of power and grinned again before setting it down to pet Violet the small black kitten. He filled her dish with a cup of food and gave her fresh water for the day scratching behind her ears. Harry ran across the hall and showered quickly before changing into some of the clothes he found in the closet. His shorts fit him perfectly and he stuffed his wand into the front right pocket of them while he searched for the shirt he specifically picked as his favorite. It was green and his aunt complimented him on it bringing out the color in his eyes. After he finished waking up he made his bed carefully and bound down the stairs Violet following him every step of the way clumsily in a way only kittens can do. As Harry entered the kitchen his aunt spoke, "good morning Harry, breakfast is on the table, help yourself." Vernon sputtered and the two continued to argue under their breaths as Harry scarfed down three slices of toast, some bacon, and eggs before he would be disallowed to finish his breakfast.

"Petunia, it isn't right, he's a freak," Vernon spat angrily and Petunia who had finally had it this morning raised her hand and slapped her husband across the face. Vernon raised his hand to his face and rubbed the spot slightly.

"Harry is my nephew, my sister's son, despite what you thought of my sister, I loved her until the very end and you will treat Harry as you treat our oaf of a son. This family could use a serious turn around and I don't know why I let your mistreatment of Harry continue for six years," Petunia ranted at Vernon her eyes practically glowing with anger. "Now you will go upstairs with Harry and treat him like he's a human being while the two of you paint his room," Petunia told him.

"Yes Petunia," Vernon swallowed the lump in his throat. "Well, bo-Harry, are you ready to paint your room?" he asked in the nicest voice Harry could ever picture coming from his uncles throat. Harry nodded slowly and though it was the most terrifying three hours of his life his uncle didn't threaten him or call him names while they painted his room a very light blue, almost light enough to be white, but just blue enough to be calming. Petunia came into the room several times bringing Harry and Vernon a glass of lemonade or just coming to chat. Dudley popped his head in once or twice, but seeing that his parents were being nice to Harry he didn't say anything.

"Thank you Uncle Vernon," Harry said quietly as they finished putting his clothes away in the dresser and his things in places where they looked as if Harry had lived here all along. Vernon nodded stiffly and gathered his tools from painting and building the bookshelf and desk quietly.

"You're welcome Harry," Vernon managed in a tone that would still be considered friendly, "can I talk to you?" he asked sitting on the edge of Harry's bed as Harry sat on his desk chair rubbing his kittens head and back softly. Harry nodded and swallowed hard. "Your aunt and I have not been well to you in the past, Harry, but this morning your aunt made me realize a few things, you're seven years old and you're the most well behaved boy I've ever met, you never complain to us even though we treated you horribly,"

"It's okay Uncle Vernon," Harry interrupted.

"No, no it isn't Harry, your cousin could do well from taking a few lessons in manners from you, I've raised him horribly. Your aunt is right about a lot of things, and today I learned that if I want to keep my wife, my Petunia forever, I need to accept her sisters son into my life, I need to raise our son to be a proper man and if I don't I have to leave and never come back." Harry's eyes widened as his uncle spoke but he didn't say anything back. "It's going to take a lot of getting used to, but things are going to change, for the better." Harry stood up from his spot, setting Violet on the chair where he was sitting, and sat next to his uncle on the bed resting his head on his uncles shoulder timidly.

"I love you Uncle Vernon," Harry said softly and squeaked in surprise as his uncle enveloped him in a tight hug.

"It's about time the two of you had a chat," Petunia spoke from the doorway, "tonight we will be setting house rules as a family so we know how this is going to work." Petunia stepped into Harry's room and sat on the other side of him and in the doorway appeared a very angry Dudley. He cried and threw a temper tantrum for several minutes while his uncle told him Harry was his cousin and they would treat him with respect.

"Son, this is for your own good," Vernon said in a roaring voice as Dudley screamed in the doorway about how Harry was a freak. Petunia nodded and Vernon reluctantly reached behind Dudley and swatted his behind several times. Dudley stopped crying from the shock of being hit at all and then started crying for real. Most of his things were moved to the second bedroom that night and he was told he was in punishment for the rest of the week. "No friends, no computer, no junk food," his uncle told him, "no toys, you may keep your books and when you say you're bored your mother will give you something to do and you will listen."

"That's not fair," Dudley sobbed into his father's shoulder.

"It's about time you learn that life isn't fair Dudley," Vernon said softly, "when you can be nice to Harry and share your things you can have some of them back."

The next couple of weeks absolutely flew by for Harry, his uncle and aunt had made a continuous effort to be nice all the time, they always let him eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner. They bought him several new books and his aunt and brought him to the alley twice since his birthday, once they brought Dudley. Dudley became more bearable, the two of them spent a few days together playing with Harry's kitten and trying a video game of Dudley's. When Harry wasn't busy he read his books from the alley and when night fell he swished, flicked, twirled, and waved his wands in patterns whispering incantations. He figured out a few basic spells and repaired many of the broken toys in Dudley's second bedroom including a bicycle, which his family gave him permission to keep, and a computer which Dudley haphazardly threw away when he got angry. Before he realized it school time had come and he and Dudley were riding their new bicycles side by side racing to school with their new supplies. The day passed in a flash and the two raced home to tell Petunia and Vernon about their new teachers and classmates. In the past couple weeks Harry became quite rambunctious, still mild mannered and kind, but he and Dudley got along famously most days. Dudley had tamed as much as a seven year old boy with a bad attitude can tame in four weeks.

Before anyone knew it Christmas time was upon them and as a family the Dursley's, Harry Potter included, were a happy family. Petunia had convinced Vernon near the end of summer that he was unhealthy and that the family as a whole should try to be healthier. Vernon was looking more and more like the strapping man she had met 12 years ago and everyday he got more assertive in his raising of Dudley to be a proper man. Christmas morning came fast and Dudley bound into Harry's room excitedly. "Come on, Harry," Dudley almost whined, "you've got presents," Harry sat up in bed his emerald eyes filled with excitement and he followed his cousin thundering down the stairs as Violet followed them and as they stopped in the living room winding herself between their legs rubbing herself along their pajama bottoms purring. Today was definitely Harry's second best day of his life, the first being his birthday this year. He opened four presents. Three from his aunt and uncle and even one from Dudley, the ones from his aunt and uncle seemed quite practical, two new sweaters in one package. A game for the computer that he repaired from Dudley and two new books from his aunt and uncle; Harry and Dudley were almost friends by now and his aunt and uncle were very friendly. Vernon had taken to affectionately calling Harry by his first name at every opportunity and his aunt Petunia gave him shorter chore lists than he had ever seen in his life. No one noticed the tabby cat from the neighborhood perched on the windowsill looking as smug as ever before jumping down and disappearing.

The school years passed in a flash and before the Dursley's, and Harry, realized it was Harry's birthday. His eleventh birthday; his family woke him by singing a birthday song and serving him a slice of cake first thing. "Do you really have to go to Hogwarts?" Dudley asked quietly, "I'd really like if you came to Smeltings with me, it'd be nice to have a friend." Harry smiled lightly.

"I belong at Hogwarts, with other witches and wizards, I will write you every weekend and it will be delivered by a post owl." Dudley nodded.

"I wish I was going with you,"

"Me too Dudley, but we will still be best friends, promise." Harry said holding out his pinky finger for the all so sacred pinky promise. They linked pinky fingers for a moment before the family went to the kitchen for breakfast where Harry received a good bit of spending money for his time at Hogwarts. "Thank you,"

"Well, after breakfast we'll have to go to the alley and see about getting you a post owl, and we have to stop at that wand shop again, and now that you're eleven you can use magic anytime you wish," Petunia continued speaking, "and we'll have to get you robes for school, and a cauldron. We sure will miss you at home; you will come home for Christmas won't you?" Petunia asked.

"If you'll have me," Harry whispered shyly, even though he and his family had been on friendly terms for four years as of this day, he was still afraid that they would take it all back.

"Nonsense Harry, we'd be hurt if you didn't come home to celebrate, Christmas is about family after all," Vernon spoke in a loud booming voice. Harry grinned into his bacon and snuck a piece of bacon to his faithful companion Violet. The day passed in a flurry of shopping and only one moment really stood out in Harry's memory.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter." The old man in the wand shop said softly in his eerie voice. Harry smiled and took his wand from his pocket for the old man to examine. A soft whirring coming from the back of the store interested Harry and he looked just in time to duck for a flying box. The old man, Mr. Ollivander, grabbed the box off the ground and opened it. He clacked his tongue for a moment thinking deeply.

"Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches" he spoke so softly Harry could hardly hear him, "I wonder," he handed Harry the wand and a familiar feeling shot through Harry's arm. "I only made this wand last year, the Phoenix who's feather is in this wand is also in the wand of Lord Voldemort, the man who killed your parents," Harry dropped the wand and backed up. Ollivander bent forward and picked up the wand bending it slightly, "nice and supple," he said softly. "I have no choice Mr. Potter, but to give you this wand, the wand chooses the wizard after all."

"I have a wand, sir and I rather like it."

"It matters not, keep the new one as a backup if you must, it'll be seven galleons." Harry shelled out the coins to the old man and they left in a hurry. Harry compared his two wands deciding he'd use his old one for every day and only use the other one to practice at night.

September first was upon them before anyone realized summer was gone and his family walked him to the spot between platforms nine and ten waving goodbye. In front of Harry was a magnificent scarlet steam engine. Violet wound herself through his legs several times and Hedwig the snowy owl he picked out on his birthday hooted happily as they boarded the train together.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry boarded the scarlet steam engine at ten a.m. an hour before it was to start its trek to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He picked a compartment behind one labeled with a reserve sign near the front of the train and stowed his truck in the luggage rack with a wave of his kneazle whisker wand and sat down his kneazle on his lap and opening the window letting Hedwig out of her cage. "Meet me at Hogwarts girl, I know you don't want to stay in that tight cage all day," the owl hooted and flew out the open window. Harry pet Violet absently for twenty minutes when a slight knock was heard on the outside of his compartment. "Come in," he spoke loudly enough for the bushy haired girl to hear as she slid the door open.

"Can I sit with you, or are you waiting for your friends?" Harry grinned at her.

"Please do sit with me, I don't have any friends going to Hogwarts yet," he informed her, she sat down and Harry helped her stow her luggage overhead. "I'm Harry by the way," he said softly as she sat down directly across from him their shoes touching in the middle of the compartment.

"My name is Hermione, my parents are dentists," she told Harry smiling just as brilliantly as he had earlier. "I got my letter last school year in September, it was quite the shock. My parents brought me to the alley and we bought all of my supplies that very night, I've read all of our text books for this year and a delightful book called _Hogwarts, A History_," she prattled on for a few moments.

"I got a letter from a bank when I was seven, I've been practicing magic since my seventh birthday, but I got my official Hogwarts letter just last month," Harry informed her, "My aunt and uncle are very supportive of me coming to Hogwarts, my aunt's sister, my mum, was a witch too." Harry smiled sadly feeling slightly homesick for the first time. "I loved _Hogwarts, A History_ it was such a detailed history of the school. I wonder what house I'll be in, I'm thinking I'll be a Ravenclaw, because I love to read and learn, but I guess only time will tell," Harry spoke almost as quickly as Hermione had and continued for the plus of ten minutes absently petting Violet who mewled loudly before jumping to Hermione's lap and rubbing against her hand. "Oh that's Violet, she's probably angry that I didn't introduce you." Harry said as he watched Hermione pet Violet and scratch under her chin before placing a small kiss on her head. As eleven am approached a family of redheads appeared, a large family, they looked quite distraught and all boarded very quickly passing by Harry and Hermione's compartment. Around eleven fifteen a small round boy slid their door open.

"Have either of you seen a toad, mine seems to have run away," Violet jumped down off of Hermione's lap as she stood.

"I haven't seen one, but we could help you look, right Harry?" she asked Harry nodded.

"I'd be delighted to help find your toad, what's your name?" Harry asked and the boy beamed.

"I'm Neville, Neville Longbottom, my family thought I was a squib until my great uncle Algie dropped me out of my bedroom window and I bounced all the way down the street on top of my head. He was ever so pleased and bought me my toad, Trevor." Neville seemed pleased about being dropped on his head out of a window and Harry thought that was quite strange.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Neville, I'm Harry and this is my new friend Hermione, and would you want to sit with us when we find Trevor, or are you sitting with friends?" Harry asked him quickly.

"I'd like to sit with you guys, I'm sitting all alone, just across the hall." The three quickly searched for Trevor and Hermione found the toad in the girl's lavatory when she decided to use the restroom. Neville was thankful and he moved his belongings from the compartment he was in to Harry and Hermione's compartment. The train ride was fairly uneventful, Neville and Hermione shared their packed lunches for the ride with Harry and he bought them all handfuls of candy from the candy trolley. They happily munched on chocolate frogs and pumpkin pasties as it steadily got darker outside. Violet happily went from lap to lap to get the most attention possible and she licked Trevor the toad's head several times before setting down next to him. Harry bit his lip.

"What if we're all sorted into different houses?"

"We'll stay friends," Hermione promised, "we'll pinky promise on it."

"What is a pinky promise?" Neville asked, "Is that like an unbreakable vow?" Hermione and Harry looked at him curiously, "oh, right, an unbreakable vow is just a promise you make with your magic, but if you break the promise you die." Hermione raised an eyebrow comically into her hairline and Harry looked curious.

"How do you do it?" Harry asked Neville. "I'd like to do one, just one that says we'll try to stay friends," that way if we really try to stay friends, and it just doesn't work, no one dies, but we have to try." Hermione seemed to think this was reasonable, but Neville refused.

"My gran would kill me if she knew I took an unbreakable vow, but if you two want to I can perform it on you, I've seen it done a hundred times." Neville boasted slightly and Hermione and Harry nodded, "okay then hold hands with each other," he ordered. Hermione and Harry linked hands and stood side by side. Neville rested his wand on their hands and spoke "Do you Harry, promise to always try to be friends with Hermione." When Harry answered affirmatively he asked the same to Hermione and she also agreed. "Do you Harry promise to always respect Hermione and try to help her in any way possible?" Harry spoke affirmatively as did Hermione as Neville asked her question, "Do you Harry promise to always think of Hermione first, no matter what?" Harry agreed and so did Hermione. "Okay, by the power that is the two of you shall be connected forever in a bond of friendship," magic leaked from Neville's wand and wrapped around Harry and Hermione. Neville's eyes widened and he sat down watching as green magic from Harry connected with golden magic from Hermione and they mixed into thin tendrils before floating back to each other and settling over their hands. Harry blushed brightly as the magic ended and sat down his hand still connected with Hermione's and pulled her down next to him. Violet purred loudly and jumped onto her lap and Harry let go of her hand reluctantly to let her pet his kneazle.

"Thanks Neville, I appreciate knowing that Hermione has to try to be my friend." Harry grinned as when he spoke her name magic rushed through him quickly. It felt as good to say her name as it did to use his wand. The trio of children approached Hogwarts quickly and Neville went to the lavatory to change into his robes. Harry just slipped his on over his clothe and Hermione only changed her jumper before putting her robe on.

Soon the scarlet engine screeched to a halt and the students filed out of the train and Harry picked up Violet for the trek to the castle. Hermione reminded Neville to secure Trevor and they walked to a giant man and stepped into a boat together followed by a dark skinned quiet boy named Blaise. Hermione and Harry held hands quietly throughout the boat ride and on the walk to the castle, only letting go of each other's hands as a redheaded boy from the family of redheads teasingly asked if they were dating. They were walked to a giant set of doors as the man knocked on the door with his beach ball sized fist quite loudly. "The firs' 'ears Pr'fess'r McGonagall," the giant man grunted.

"Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here," the classy Scottish woman told Hagrid. She led the students into a corridor before disappearing she told them to behave themselves or they would be sent home. A blond boy approached Harry.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you," Neville's eyes widened not realizing what Harry's last name had been and Hermione let out a surprised squeak and stared at Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied, "What difference does it make?"

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," the redhead behind Harry snickered, but Draco ignored it casually, "you look like you could use some help, I'm here to offer it to you," Draco stuck his hand out presumptuously and Harry almost rolled his eyes.

"If you were to help me, you'd have to help my friends Neville and Hermione too," Harry stated simply, figuring the boy wouldn't want anything to do with any of them anyway. Draco raised an eyebrow, but grabbed Harry's hand and shook it.

"Deal, we can meet on Friday after dinner to come up with a study schedule that won't conflict with any of our classes then." Harry nodded and gripped the blonds hand tightly to bind the deal. Draco slid back into the group as McGonagall showed back up ushering them into a single file line.

"How come you didn't tell me you were _the _Harry Potter?" Hermione whispered once they entered a giant hall with what appeared to be an open ceiling.

"I hardly think being Harry Potter is any different than being Harry is it?" he asked, Hermione shook her head and the sorting began with Bones, Susan going to Hufflepuff.

**A/N: Harry goes to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw? Vote! I can't continue without at least three votes. **


End file.
